


Winter Riding

by Ramadiii



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dry Humping, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Metal Arm Kink, Orgasm, Smut, Thighs, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: Bucky's afraid of his own mind and doesn't dare to put your life at risk for traditional sex. You figure out a way around this.Prompt:6. Thigh riding





	Winter Riding

"I don't want to hurt you, doll." Bucky whispers against your lips, flesh hand cradling the back of your head as he holds you close.  
"You won't hurt me, Buck." You say as you run your fingers through his hair, watching him positively melt at the gentle touch, eyes fluttering shut with a sigh.  
"I won't risk it." He says, resting his head against your chest. "I'm sorry."  
"It's okay." You kiss his hair and let your nails gently scratch the back of his neck, he hums soft and an overwhelming happiness takes you over at his unguarded response.  
You glance down where you sit on his lap and an idea springs into your mind.  
"Buck." You tuck a lock of hair behind his ear and he hums again, letting you know he's listening. "Do you trust me?"  
He's looking at you now, stormy eyes searching yours as his hold around your waist eases slightly.  
"You know I do." He says, brows furrowed in that way that always makes you want to kiss it better. "It's me I don't trust."  
"So what if there is something we can do where I do all the work?" His eyes flicker to your lips and you grin knowingly at him. "Not a blowjob, babe, but good guess."  
He doesn't blush but his gaze instantly returns to your eyes as if he'd been burned.  
"Don't be embarrassed." You tell him, stroking his cheek as you lean in to kiss his lips. "I like it when you fantasize about me."  
"So what did you have in mind?" He asks, the sparkle of arousal clear in his eyes as he looks up at you.  
"I want to ride your leg." You say seductively, slipping off of his lap, fingering the zipper on your hoodie as you stand in front of him. "Want you to look me in the eye while I do it, while I get myself off on your leg."  
There's something animalistic in the way he watches you take off your clothes, in the way his chest rises and falls with the effort it takes to hold himself back from reaching out for you. The way he craves your touch never fails to make you smile and even as you pull your shirt over your head there's a coy grin on your face.  
Just the thought of him watching you is making your skin tingle and you're painfully aware of the blood rushing to your clit as you sway your hips in an effort to put on a show.  
"Come here." He says and chills run down your spine at the pure arousal in his voice. It's not often you get to hear it so clearly but you praise the lord every time you do.  
You move closer until you're standing between his legs, those gorgeous thick thighs on either side of you, as he stares up at you without a word.  
"You want to help me?" You ask after a few moments of nothing but silence.  
"Can I?" He asks, voice so soft it was almost impossible to hear.  
"Of course, baby." You smile as you reach out to touch his face, pleased to see him lean into the touch. He was still so fragile.  
He takes his time to undo the buttons on your jeans and push them down enough for you to step out of them.  
"With or without panties?" You sigh in contentment as he runs his hands up your legs, leaving goosebumps in their wake.  
"Without." He says, leaning forward to press kisses on your stomach as he pulls your panties down around your ankles. His long hair tickles your skin as he presses against you and a series of breathy giggles escape your lips as you try to get rid of your underwear without falling on your face. Having him so close makes your balance a bit unstable.  
"So what now?" He looks up at you, chin still resting against your stomach as you stroke his hair out of his face.  
"Now," You move him back gently by the hair, giving him a kiss while straddling his leg. "We get to have fun."  
You can tell he's unsure of what to do with his hands so you take both of them and place them on your hips, letting him feel your muscles work as you begin moving against him.  
It feels so dirty, riding a gorgeous man's thigh like this while completely naked.  
You can feel yourself getting properly wet now and when Bucky meets your eye your pussy clenches.  
Hard.  
God, how you wish he was inside you!  
Something shifts between you and feel his metal hand leave your hip. It's snaking up your side, it's cool against your skin and your breathing hitches when it reaches your neck.  
The anticipation is killing you but you don't dare to move, afraid to spook him out of whatever he's planning on doing so you sit pretty, tongue darting out to lick your lips as you stare into his beautiful eyes.  
His hand inches ever higher until it reaches the back of your neck, just at the base of your skull and the knowledge that he has the power to crush you even though he'd never use it makes you move against him again.  
You've never seen him go full on winter soldier but if the cool intensity with which his blue eyes watches you now is even remotely similar, well... Just thinking about it brings a moan to the surface.  
You lose yourself in your head for moment, imagining how he would look at you like a predator, how he'd overpower you, how he'd rip the clothes from your body and fill you to the brim. How he'd mercilessly fuck you until you were shaking and sobbing but he wouldn't let you stop coming, no he'd keep on fucking you until you passed out, and who knows? Maybe he'd keep fucking you?  
You're furiously humping his leg and you give a throaty groan as the hand at your neck squeezes, the mechanical whirring the most arousing sound you've ever heard and the orgasm hits you like a fucking freight train.  
You've barely felt it building and suddenly your whole body feels like it's exploded into atoms.  
Not a single part of you is left unaffected and you vaguely register Bucky's arms wrapping around your shaking body, rocking you like a baby and kissing your face until you come down from your high.


End file.
